Mystery of the Haunted Amusement Park
by Tracker78
Summary: Redid version of the original story, updated and revised.  Fangface gang and Mystery Inc team up to investigate a haunted amusement park.


Mystery of the Haunted Amusement Park

Chapter 1 - Meet the Teams

A desolate highway located in the Hill Country of Texas may not seem interesting to some people, but however a group of teenagers and their Great Dane sidekick is cruising down this particular highway in their green van with Mystery Inc written on the side of it. Inside the van the driver a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white polo shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes is driving, next to him in the middle of the seat sits a girl with short red hair with black thick brimmed glasses, and wearing an orange sweater and matching skirt, and matching shoes. A second girl with long bright red hair, wearing a green shirt, purple jacket, purple skirt, and matching shoes sits next to the door. In the back of the van sits a boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes sits next to his dog a brown great dane with a black spot, and wearing a blue collar with a tag that say SD on it.

"Gee, Freddy, are you sure it's safe to go to this amusement park?" the boy with the green shirt asks the driver.

"There's been a lot of people who have disappeared from the park grounds at night, rumor has it that the park is cursed." The girl with the orange sweater comments.

"So it's safe during the daytime, Shaggy." Freddy says, "besides Velma has done her research we'll be fine." He adds.

"And I'll have something to report on." The girl with the purple jacket states excitedly.

"And I'll film it for you, Daphne." Freddy replies as he turns down the road that leads to the park.

On the same highway heading from the opposite direction is the Fangface gang, their driver Biff looks at the street signs as he turns the Wolf Buggy down the appropriate road.

"Aw, come on, do we have to investigate this park?" Fangs asks nervously from the backseat.

Kassy reaches over and rubs her love's arm, "It'll be alright, sweetheart, I'll protect you." She states soothingly as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Fangs visibly relaxes as Kassy pulls back, he smiles lovingly at his fiance, "I'm glad you came along." He says and places an arm around her shoulders.

"Now if only we could keep him from changing into Fangface and attackingfying me." Pugsy mumbles under his breath.

Kassy shoots Pugs a look saying, 'Shut up.'

Pugs looks at her and rolls his eyes.

"There it is, Hill Country Amusement Park." Biff states and the others notice a green van parked nearby.

"Check that out, Biff, looks like we're not the only ones here." Pugsy states as they get out of the Wolf Buggy.

"Hmm, let's bear some investigating, come on team let's go." Biff says as they start walking towards the gate of the amusement park.

Fangs holds Kassy's hand as they approach the main gates, which are slightly ajar. On the gate is an emblem of the moon representing the company that founded the amusement park, Moonstone Amusement.

"Kassy, check it out, there's a picture of the m…moooonnnnn…" Fangs trails off as he begins to transform into Fangface.

Kassy rolls her eyes slightly as she avoids looking at the emblem herself, knowing it to be wise that she stayed human for awhile longer.

One tornado style transformation later, Fangface stands next to Kassy, "Aroooooo!" he howls and looks around confusingly and then realizes who's standing next to him.

"Oo, oo, grr, where's Pugs at Kassy?" he asks.

Kassy jerks her head to her right, "Right over there, Fangsy, go get him." She replies and smirks at Pugsy.

Pugsy's eyes widen and takes off running with Fangface on his heels, causing Kasandra to start laughing her head off, "I'm going to get you back for this, Kasandra." Pugs throws back at her.

"Sure, sure, Pugs, whatever you say." Kassy replies between laughs.

Biff looks at Kassy, "Why didn't you turn into Hunter?" he asks.

"Keep myself out of trouble, also might need her later." Kassy replies with a shrug as they continue walking.

Fangface soon returns with Pugsy clutch in his mouth by the back of his belt, "I got him." He states happily.

"Good job, Fangsy, you can drop him now." Kassy replies as she reaches up and stratches her love behind the ears.

He leans into her touch as he drops Pugsy at her feet, "Oo, oo, that feels good, grr." Fangface says and impulsively sweeps her into his arms, causing Kassy to let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Hehe, Fangsy." Kassy says and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Got you now." Fangface replies playfully and nuzzles her neck gently.

Kassy kisses him on the cheek, "You can put me down now, love." She states.

Fangface thinks about it a moment, "Grr, nah, I want to carry you,. I love you, you know." He replies and cradles her more closely to his body.

"You nitwolf, put her down so she can help us out." Pugsy grouses at Fangface as they walk further into the amusement park.

Fangface looks down at his fiancé and who looks back up at him, "Grr, do I have to?" he asks.

"I am good at tracking people, babe." Kassy replies with a shrug.

Fangface reluctantly places her on her feet, but quickly takes hold of her right hand, and walks at her side.

Meanwhile up ahead of the team, the Mystery Inc crew is investigating the main plaza of the amusement park.

"This place sure is creepy, isn't it, Scoob?" Shaggy asks his faithful great dane, Scooby Doo.

"Reah, Raggy, reepy." Scooby replies as the cowardly dog stays close to his cowardly owner and friend.

Fred shakes his head at Shaggy, "It's not that bad, but I do think we should split up to further investigate. Daphne and Velma you come with me, while Shaggy and Scooby go the opposite direction." He comments.

"Why us?" Shaggy asks with a shaky tone to his voice.

"Reah, rhy?" Scooby echoes.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" Velma asks as she holds up a green and yellow box with 'Scooby Snax' written on it.

Shaggy looks at her skeptically, "Only if we get the entire box." He replies.

Velma sighs and hands him the box, "Alright let's get going." She adds and follows Fred and Daphne toward the west side of the park while Shaggy and Scooby head off to the east.

The Fangface gang soon reach the plaza where Kasandra notices five different sets of prints, three going west and two going east.

"Looks like four people and one big dog." Kassy remarks as she kneels down and to check the prints more closely.

Fangface kneels next to her, "Grr, can you tell how long ago?" he asks his love.

Kassy nods, "Yeah, about ten minutes ago give or take a minute." She replies and gets to her feet, she brushes her fingers off on the side of the jeans, and looks at the rest of the team.

"Then we need to split up as well." Biff comments.

"Good idea, Biff, how about me, Fangface, and Pugsy go west and you guys go east?" Kassy suggests.

Biff thinks about this, "What if we need help from one of you?" he asks.

Kassy looks at Fangface, "Think you can handle me going with Biff and Kim?" she asks playfully.

Fangface lightly nudges her, "Grr, go ahead, they might need you." He replies and kisses her on the cheek.

"Ok, love you." Kassy says.

"Grr, love you too." Fangface replies and the team splits up.

As soon as Biff, Kim, and Kassy are further from their friends, Kim looks at Kassy, "Don't you think you change into Hunter just in case?" she asks.

Kassy nods, "Yeah might be a good idea." She replies as Biff takes out a picture of the moon and shows it to her.

Kassy quickly transforms into her werewolf half, Hunter, "Alright, let's go." She remarks and leads the other two off to keep following the tracks.

At the same time, Fangface and Pugsy have found Scooby and Shaggy's footprints leading into one of the abandoned restaurants.

"Now why would someone go in there, huh Pugs? Why?" Fangface asks Pugsy.

"I have no idea, but I'll go investigatify, you stay here and guard the entrance." Pugs replies knowing that if Fangface sees anything food related he'll try to eat him, and without Hunter nearby to keep him under control it would be bad.

Fangface nods, "Grr, sure Pugs, sure." He replies and leans back against the wall and waits patiently.

As Pugs walks through the restaurant, he can distinctly hear someone in the backroom of the place, "Hello, anyone here?" he calls out as he opens the door to find a teenager in a green shirt and a great dane gorging themselves on the leftover inside the fridge, "Huh?" he asks confused.

Shaggy notices Pugsy, "Like, hey, where did you come from?" he asks as he gets to his feet and approaches Pugsy.

"My team and I are investifying this amusement park, what are you doing here?" Pugsy replies.

"Like, same here, man, my team and I are doing the same thing." Shaggy says as he and Scooby start to head for the exit with Pugs following.

Once they exit the building, Fangface's ears perk up, and he glances toward the door to see if Pugsy has come outside yet. Instead of seeing Pugsy, though, he spots Shaggy and Scooby, followed by Pugsy, who catches his eye and shakes his head.

Without Shaggy and Scooby noticing, Pugs gestures for Fangface to hide.

Fangface getting Pugs signal, dives into a barrel, and hides from Scooby and Shaggy.

"So where is the rest of your team?" Pugsy asks as he goes over the barrel where Fangface is hiding, and leans against the wall next to it.

"Like, they're on the other side of the park investigating. We split up in order to cover more ground, like what about yours?" Shaggy replies.

"We did the same thing, my best friend and I went this way, while his fiancé and the other two members of our team went the other way." Pugs says as Fangface slowly raises his head to get a better look at Shaggy and Scooby. Pugs notices this and presses his head back down, earning a growl from Fangface.

Shaggy notices Pugs pressing his hand down into the barrel, "Like what's in there that you're hiding?" he asks.

"Reah, rhat?" Scooby echoes.

Pugs quickly glances at the barrel and pulls his hand out, "Uh, nothing, there's nothing in there at all." He replies.

Fangface then sticks his head out, "Oo, oo, grr, remember Pugs I'm in here, you told me to hide, remember?" he asks.

Shaggy's and Scooby's eyes widen, "Like, run man, it's a werewolf!" he screams and the duo takes off running.

Pugsy glares at Fangface, "Way to go, you nitwolf, I was trying to get more information out of them." He says and swats at Fangface with his hat.

Fangface growls at Pugs, "Grr, take that back." He demands.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, now come on we'd better see where they're going." Pugsy states as he takes off after Scooby and Shaggy.

Fangface shrugs and follows his best buddy.

Meanwhile, Hunter, Biff, and Kim have come across Velma, Fred, and Daphne.

"Who the heck are they?" Hunter asks as they spy on the trio.

Biff shrugs, "I have no idea, Hunter, and I'm wondering what they're doing." He replies.

They watch as Fred, Daphne, and Velma check around the different crates, and then start to move off.

Hunter cocks her head to the side, "Weird, they appear to be looking for clues or something." She comments and jerks her head to the side as her right ear flicks in that direction, "Someone's coming, hide." She adds.

All three duck down as Shaggy and Scooby come barreling towards Velma, Fred, and Daphne.

"Shaggy, Scooby, what's wrong?" Velma asks as they stop in front of them panting like crazy.

"Like, we ran into a werewolf." Shaggy explains.

"Reah, a rererolf." Scooby says in agreement.

At the same time, Pugsy and Fangface have caught up with them, but Hunter spotting her fiancé, acts quickly, and grabs both of them pulling them into their hiding spot.

"What happened?" Hunter asks.

"Those two were inside a restaurant gorging themselves when we arrived, I was trying to get more information when nitwolf here scared them off." Pugsy replies as he glares at Fangface.

Hunter sighs, "Pugs, just chill, we'll wait here and listen in. Maybe we'll find out what they're up to that way." She replies and goes over to sit next to her fiancé.

Fangface places an arm around her as they watch the other team.

"A werewolf?" Fred asks as he looks at the two scaredy cats skeptically.

"Yeah, like it was huge." Shaggy replies.

In their hiding spot, Fangface and Hunter exchange looks and chuckle slightly, but Pugs nudges them both and they fall silent.

But too late as the other team heard them, "Jeekies, What was that noise?" Velma asks as she walks toward their hiding spot.

"Like, maybe the werewolf is spying on us." Shaggy states as he and Scooby shake in fright.

"Reah." Scooby says in agreement.

"I doubt it was a werewolf, guys, but we'll find out." Fred replies as they get closer.

Meanwhile, the gang starts backing away slowly, but not slow enough as Fred discovers them.

"Hey, hold on, who are you? And are those two really werewolves?" he asks the human members of the team.

"The jig is up." Hunter comments as she looks at Fred curiously and slightly snickers at his choice of clothes, "Nice ascot." She comments as she and Fangface chuckle at him.

"We were going to ask you the same question and yes these two are werewolves and our friends." Biff replies.

"Like are you sure?" Shaggy asks as he and Scooby hide behind the rest of their team.

"Of course, we're sure, Fangface and Hunter will not hurt you." Pugsy states with a roll of his eyes as he steps up next to Fangface.

"Grr, yeah, we won't hurt you." Fangface says in agreement as Hunter nods her head.

"How come you were spying on us?" Daphne asks Biff.

"We were just trying to see what you were up to before we approached you." Biff replies.

"Uh huh, or was it because you guys were investigating the park first and wanted to scare us first?" Fred comments.

"Hey, hold on a second, why the heck would we do that?" Hunter asks as she bares her fangs slightly and growls low in her throat, but Fangface places an arm around her, silencing her.

"Grr, calm down luv." Fangface says and pulls her closer to him.

Hunter nods at her love, "Sorry, babe." She says but continues to glare at the Mystery, Inc team.

"Nevermind, Hunter, she doesn't trust strangers that easily." Biff says and looks at Hunter to make sure that she is okay.

"Oh and why is that?" Fred asks as he looks at the shewolf.

"None of your business, ascot boy." Hunter replies.

Fred cocks an eyebrow at her, "First time I've been called that." He comments.

"Anyway, are you guys investigating the disappearances too?" Biff asks.

"Yeah, we are, is that what you guys were doing too?" Daphne replies.

"Yeah, at least until we ran into the cowardly duo over there." Pugsy states.

"Hey!" Shaggy and Scooby exclaim at the same time.

"Oh come on, you guys were running from my fiancé like a ghost was chasing you." Hunter comments.

Fangface snickers, "Grr, yeah." He agrees.

"A rhost, rere?" Scooby whimpers.

Hunter and Fangface exchange glances, "Weirdos." Hunter says to her fiancé.

"Like, we're not weirdos, you guys are." Shaggy replies indignantly.

"Uh huh, sure, we're not the ones who are cowards, dude." Hunter replies.

"Alright, Hunter, enough taunting them." Biff states as he looks at the she wolf.

Hunter shrugs, "Alright, I'm tired of messing with them anyway." She replies and leans into her fiancé as Fangface places his arm around her shoulders.

"Anyway, what brings you guys here?" Biff asks Freddy.

"We're investigating the park because we heard about some mysterious disappearances." Freddy replies, "What about you?" he asks.

Kim nods, "Same here, we thought our werewolves could sniff out the missing people." She replies.

"But we haven't found anything yet." Hunter reports.

"Are you sure?" Velma asks looking at the two werewolves skeptically.

"(Grr) Of course we're sure." Fangface replies defensively.

"Our werewolves have never been wrong, if they say they haven't found anything then they haven't found anything." Biff states in defense of Hunter and Fangface.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Velma was only making sure." Daphne says as she tries to defuse the situation.

Hunter looks at Daphne, "Girl's got a point, we shouldn't be losing our heads over this. We need to stay focused on the task at hand, and that's finding those missing park goers." She says.

Fangface nods in agreement, "(Grr), Hunter's right." He says.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do, I think we should team up and then split up into four groups. That way each group will have a better chance of finding clues." Freddy states.

"That does sound like a good plan to me." Biff says.

"Ok, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are together, Daphne and myself will go together…" Fred starts.

"Kim, Hunter, and myself, and Pugsy and Fangface." Biff says.

"Hold on, that's not very even." Hunter says.

Fred looks at the she wolf, "How's that Hunter?" he asks.

"Well you and Daphne are only two people, so how's that fair when there's more people to team up with?" Hunter asks.

"She's right, why don't we just do two teams?" Kim suggests.

Fred shrugs, "Ok, whichever, how are we going to split up then?" he asks.

"Fangface, Hunter, Pugsy, Shaggy, and Scooby together, and then myself, Kim, Biff, Velma, and Freddy." Daphne suggests.

Hunter, Fangface, and Pugsy look at the two scaredy cats, "This is no way I'm going to investigatify with those two ding bats." Pugsy says as he gestures at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like there's no way, man, that we're teaming up with a couple of werewolves." Shaggy says.

"Reah, no ray." Scooby agrees.

Hunter growls low, "What's so wrong with being around us, you weirdos?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" Fangface echoes his love.

The remaining human members sigh, "Ok, ok, Shaggy and Scooby go with Biff and Kim, and we'll go with Pugsy and the werewolves." Velma states.

"Like fair enough." Shaggy replies as they prepare to head in different directions.

Soon enough, the two teams go different directions, Fangface, Hunter, Pugsy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred head east while Shaggy, Scooby, Biff, and Kim head west.

"Ok, we're checkify every building, you weirdwolves keep your eyes and ears open. If you hear anything, let out a wolf howl." Pugsy instructs.

Both salute Pugsy, "Aye aye, mon capitan." Hunter replies sarcastically.

Pugsy glares at her, "Just get searching already." He snaps.

Both werewolves shrug and walk off toward a couple of dilapidated looking buildings while the others check out some neighboring buildings.

However, unknown to the team, a shadowy form watches from a dusty looking window, and then suddenly disappears.

At the same time, Fangface and Hunter have discovered some mysterious footprints.

"Since when do ghosts leave footprints?" Hunter asks as she exams them.

Fangface shrugs, "(Grr) I'm not sure, but we'd better report this to Pugs." he replies and leads his fiance out.

As they pass by a small closet, a gloved hand reaches out, and grabs Hunter by the shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck?" she asks out of shock and manages to pull the mysterious hand out of the closet, bringing a cloaked figure out with it.

Both werewolves exchange glances, then glare at the form, and jump the figure bringing it to the ground.

The figure starts crying out for help, "Help! Get these monsters off of me!" it yells out in a feminine sounding voice.

Pugsy and the others come running at the sound of the scream, "What's going on in here?" he asks seeing Fangface and Hunter holding a cloaked figure to the ground.

"This creep grabbed my shoulder and I pulled him or her or whatever it is out of hiding." Hunter explains.

Freddy walks around the werewolves to the figure's head, pulls the hood down, to reveal a black haired teenage girl glaring up at them.

"Who are you?" Daphne asks.

"I'm not telling you anything until you get this monstrocities off of me." the girl states angrily.

"Monstrocities?" Fangface and Hunter ask at the same time and growl at her.

"We're not monsters, we're werewolves." Hunter states.

"Yeah, yeah, we're not montrocities." Fangface states.

The girl glares at the couple, "Whatever, get off of me." she says as she thrashes against the twosome.

"Fangface, Hunter, let her up, but keep your eyes on her." Pugsy says.

They both get off of the girl, and move back enough to allow her to get to her feet, but close enough so that if she tries anything they'll be able to stop her.

"So what's your story?" Daphne asks.

"I'm not saying anything." the girl states and takes off running out of the door.

Fangface and Hunter take off after her, only to discover that she has disappeared seemingly into thin air.

"Where'd she go?" Hunter asks her beau as they look around the area.

"(Grr) I'm not sure." Fangface replies.

Up above them on the roof, the same girl watches the werewolves searching for her.

"They'll never find me and they'll never find my grandpa's lost treasure." the girl says and runs across the rooftops towards the west side of the park.

Upon entering both start to shake with fright at the sight of the numerous spider webs and spiders.

"Why do we have to check this creepy place out?" Shaggy asks Scooby.

"I ront row." Scooby replies as they head deeper into the building.

Unknown to the scaredy cats, the mysterious girl is watching them from the shadows, 'They're getting too close, I need to frighten them away.' She thinks to herself as she quickly finds a sheet and slips it over her head in order to scare them.

As Scooby and Shaggy walk along, they the squeak of floorboards behind them, they happen to glance behind them to see a "ghost" following them.

"Like, a g-g-ghost, run Scooby Doo!" Shaggy yells as they high tail it out of there.

"Relp!" Scooby yells.

Not too far away, Hunter flicks her ears forward, "Did you hear that, Fangsy?" she asks.

Fangface nods, "(Grr) Yeah, you lead I'll follow." He replies.

Hunter nods in reply, and they both head off in the direction of Scooby's yelp.=

Both werewolves run into the building to discover the supposed ghost keeping the duo cornered in a corner of the building that they're in.

"Hey you!" Hunter calls out to the supposed spook.

The ghost turns towards her, the eyes widen, and turns tail and runs away.

"Hold it, (grr)!" Fangface yells out, cuts the ghost off, and tackles it to the ground.

"Oof, get off of me!" the ghost yells.

Hunter raises an eyebrow, "Hold on, if that was really a ghost it wouldn't be able to be caught. Fangsy, lift it up." She says as she approaches.

Fangface gets to his feet and pulls the ghost up with him, Hunter comes up on his left side, pulls the top of the sheet, and reveals the girl they had chased.

"What the heck?" Hunter asks.

"Oo, oo, isn't she the same girl we chased earlier, (grr)?" Fangface asks Hunter.

Hunter nods, "Yeah she is." She replies to him and then looks at the girl, "What's up with you? Why are you chasing Shaggy and Scooby and running from us?" she asks.

"Why should I tell you anything?" the girl snaps at the she-wolf.

Fangface growls at her, "(Grr) Don't' talk to my fiancé like that! Now tell us, (snarl) what you were doing." He snarls.

The girl scowls at the werewolves, "I'm not saying anything to you." She replies and crosses her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Well then we'll just take you to our friends and they can deal with you." Hunter remarks as she and Fangface tie the girl up and haul her out of the building.

Outside, they run into Biff and Kim, "Fangface, Hunter, is everything okay? And who is she?" Biff asks.

"Our ghost, apparently she frightened Shaggy and Scooby and won't answer our questions. Maybe you guys can get some answers out of her." Hunter replies.

"We can try, but it's strange that she won't talk to you two." Kim replies.

Hunter shrugs, "Maybe she don't like werewolves and isn't afraid of us." She says as she pushes the girl towards Biff and Kim.

Biff looks at the girl, "So why are you trying to scare people?" he asks.

The girl looks at Biff, "I don't want anyone getting my grandfather's treasure." She replies.

"Ok, so what's your name?" Biff asks.

"Lindsey Samerson." The girl now known as Lindsey replies and looks at Fangface and Hunter, "Why are you hanging around with those mangy werewolves?" she asks.

"Mangy?" Fangface and Hunter snarl at the same time, "We'll show you mangy." Hunter adds, but Biff gently holds her back.

Kim looks at the werewolves and back at the girl, "They're our friends and won't hurt anyone." She replies.

"Unless they try something towards either one of us or our friends." Hunter adds with a snarl as she looks at the girl distrustingly.

Lindsey looks at Hunter and Fangface one more time and then looks back at Biff and Kim, "Ok, I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to happen upon my grandfather's treasure. You see, he owned this amusement park, and it got passed down to my parents who ran it into the ground." She explains.

"That's still no reason to frighten our friends away, we're here because people have been disappearing. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Hunter questions.

"Well yeah I have heard about the disappearances, but I don't have anything to do with it." Lindsey replies.

"Then who is?" Hunter snarls but Biff places a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there, Hunter." Biff states trying to calm her down.

Hunter sighs and looks at her friend, "I'll let you guys handle this then." She remarks and moves closer to Fangface.

"Look all I know is that there is someone hanging around the park who is trying to frame me for the disappearances." Lindsey states, "I wish I could tell you more." She adds sadly.

"Do you know if it's a ghost that's doing this or have you seen the person?" Kim asks.

Lindsey nods, "Yeah I've seen the person responsible from a distance, he's a tall guy wearing all black, but whenever he looks in my direction I run away." Lindsey replies.

"Well I guess we need to get everyone together and piece this puzzle together." Biff states and turns to the two werewolves, "Fangface, Hunter, go find the others and tell them to meet us at the central plaza." He adds.

"On it." Hunter says as they run off to find the rest of the team.

"While they're doing that, let's find Scooby and Shaggy." Biff says and leads Lindsey and Kim off to find Scooby and Shaggy.

After locating the rest of the teams, our heroes meet up in the central plaza of the amusement park.

Biff introduces Lindsey to the others, "Gang, this is Lindsey, her family owns this amusement park and she has some information about the disappearances." He says.

Pugsy instantly notices the distrustful looks that Fangface and Hunter are giving Lindsey, "What's up with the weirdwolves? They're acting stranger than usual." He remarks.

Hunter and Fangface both growl at Pugsy, who flinches slightly, "We're not acting strangely, Pugs." Hunter snarls.

"Yeah, we're not acting strange (grr) not acting." Fangface snarls in agreement.

"Easy you two, calm down." Biff says to the two werewolves, and looks at Pugsy, "Lindsey caused them to distrust her, but we need to work together to find out who or what is causing people to disappear and Lindsey has agreed to assist us since she knows this park inside and out." He adds.

"Oh ok, we'll then let's get this search going then." Freddy comments as he gestures for Lindsey to lead the way.

Daphne elbows him in the ribs as he grins goofily at Lindsey, "Easy, Romeo, remember who's boyfriend you are." She grouses and glares in Lindsey direction, "Lead the way. " she states to Lindsey.

"Uh…ok, follow me." Lindsey states as she quickly takes the lead and leads the two teams further into the park.

Fangface and Hunter walk alongside Pugsy, "I don't trust her, she could be leading us into a trap." Hunter remarks as they walk further along.

Pugsy looks at Hunter, "Why don't you stay closer to her then? Maybe that will keep her from trappifying us." He suggests.

Hunter growls low in her throat, "Yeah, right, even more reason for her to trap us." She states and crosses her arms across her chest and glowers at Lindsey's back.

Fangface places an arm around his fiance's shoulders, "(Grr ) It'll be okay, Hunter, she won't dare do anything to us." He reassures, leans towards her and kisses her on the cheek.

"You think so?" Hunter asks as she looks at her love.

"Of course." Fangface states and pulls her closer to him.

Hunter kisses his cheek in return, "Okay, I trust you." She says, "I love you, Fangsy." She adds.

"I love you, too, Hunter (grr) love you." Fangface replies.

Pugsy makes a gagging motion, "Gah, you two are going to make me sick with this lovey dovey stuff of yours, I'm going to catch up with the others." He says and runs ahead to catch up with Biff and Kim.

Both werewolves chuckle at their friend, Fangface removes his arm from around Hunter's shoulders, and holds her left hand instead as they catch up to their team.

About thirty minutes later, they finally arrive at their destination, which is a broken down haunted house.

"This is where most of the people have disappeared from." Lindsey says as she walks up the steps leading to the haunted house.

"M…maybe Scooby and I should stay out here and keep watch." Shaggy suggests with a shaky sound to his voice.

"Reah, re'll ratch." Scooby agrees.

Hunter and Fangface look at the two cowards and smirk, "Ok, you can stay out here and see if the Phantom comes this way." Hunter says as she passes the twosome and heads up the stairs with Fangface in tow.

"The Ph…Phantom? (gulp), on second thought we'll come with you." Shaggy says, "Besides Fangface and Hunter will protect us." He adds.

"Reah, the rererolves, rill rotect rus." Scooby says and sits bravely next to Hunter, who reaches down and pats his head reassuringly.

'Nice to know they're not afraid of us anymore.' Hunter thinks to herself as she and Fangface catch up with their friends.

Inside the haunted house, ancient cobwebs hang from the ceiling and walls, giving the interior an even creepier appearance.

"Wow, I'll bet when this was operation it was probably pretty fun." Hunter comments and casually swipes a spider web from in front of her, "but I do wish there wasn't so many spider webs." She adds.

Pugsy shoots a smirk at the she wolf, "What's wrong, Hunter, are you scarified of spiders?" he taunts.

Hunter narrows her eyes slightly, "No, I'm not afraid of spiders, I just don't like how the webs feel against my fur." She replies.

Fangface chuckles at his love, "Oo, oo (grr) they're not so bad, Hunter." He assures his love as he removes a piece of web from her shoulder.

"Thanks, love." Hunter replies and kisses him on the cheek.

Fangface blushes slightly and kisses her in return, " You're welcome, my love." He replies and nuzzles her neck gently as he walks past her.

Hunter shivers slightly and eagerly follows her mate further into the haunted house.

As the group proceeds deeper into the haunted house, both werewolves suddenly pick up a strange scent coming from a side room.

"What is that awful stench?" Hunter asks as she desperately tries not to gag from the scent.

"What are you weirdwolves talking about?" Pugsy asks as he and the others don't smell anything.

"(Grr) you don't smell it, Pugs?" Fangface asks as he places a hand over his nose to try to block the smell.

Biff shakes his head, "No, we don't smell anything, what is it?" he asks in concern.

"It's sugary sweet but at the same time rancid, it smells almost like rotted meat or something." Hunter replies.

"Jinkies, that doesn't sound good, can you tell where it's coming from?" Velma asks.

Hunter nods, "Yeah, seems to be coming from this passage to our right." She replies.

"Ok, you two, go ahead and open the passage up." Biff states.

Hunter and Fangface both nod, and roughly pull the boards blocking the passageway off. Suddenly the smell of death assaults the human members of the group resulting in the others quickly backing off, and the werewolves to retreat a little further back due to their enhance sense of smell.

"Gah, it's horrible." Fred comments.

"Oh that is disgusting, ugh…" Hunter comments as she tries to keep her stomach contents down.

Fangface pulls her close to him and both werewolves try to keep themselves from being sick.

"Fangface, Hunter stay here and guard our way out, we'll go down and investigate." Biff says.

"Blech, no problem, Biff, and thanks." Hunter says as she and Fangface walk back towards the entrance.

The other team members enter the passageway, and walk into the unknown to investigate

After several minutes of walking, the human members of the team come to a fork in the passage.

"Now which way?" Pugsy asks.

"We're going to have to split up again." Biff says as Fred nods in agreement.

Biff, Kim, and Pugsy go left as the Mystery, Inc team goes right.

Meanwhile at the entrance to the haunted house, Fangface and Hunter are getting slightly worried about their friends.

"Do you think they're ok, babe?" Hunter asks as she glances back the way they had come.

Fangface follows her line of sight, and looks back at her, "(Grr) I'm sure they're fine, Hunter, don't worry." He reassures as he places a hand on his love's shoulder.

Hunter reaches up and gently squeezes his hand, "I sure hope so." She remarks as she moves closer to her beau as Fangface wraps her in a gentle hug, and rests his head on top of hers.

'So do I.' Fangface says mentally as not to worry Hunter as much.

Back with Biff, Kim, and Pugsy, they have run into a dead end, "Great, now what?" Pugsy asks Biff.

"Let's head back, there's nothing here, and we'll see if the others have found anything." Biff replies as they turn and walk back, as they traverse they're way back, a trap door opens, and all three fall through, "Aauuggghh!" they yell in unison.

In the other tunnel, the Mystery Inc team has also turned up nothing, and are headed back to rendezvous, when all of a sudden they too are trapped by a trap door, "Help!" they yell out.

At the entrance, Hunter lifts her head up, and flicks her ears towards the tunnels, "Did you hear that?" she asks Fangface as she pulls back and turns to look at the tunnels more closely.

Fangface comes up next to her, his ears flicked forward as well, "(Grr) Yeah, yeah, our friends are in trouble." He replies.

"Come on, smell or no, we have to help them." Hunter states and leads him into the house.

As they approach the fork, Hunter and Fangface both listen intensely, "Looks like both teams are trapped, I'll take the right corridor and you take the left." She says.

Fangface nods, "Okay, be careful, (grr)." He says and quickly kisses her on the lips.

Hunter kisses him back, "You as well." She replies as they pull away from each other and head off to help their friends out.

As she travels down the corridor, Hunter spots the open trap door, "Oh man, how cliché." She states and looks down into the trap, and immediately spots the Mystery, Inc team, "So did you guys have a nice fall or what?" she asks with a playful grin.

Fred looks up at the smiling face of the she wolf, "Funny, Hunter, mind helping us out of here?" he asks.

Hunter smirks, "Hmm, maybe, only if you say please." She says.

Daphne punches Fred in the arm, "Please help us out, Hunter." She says.

She nods, "At least someone has manners around here." Hunter says as she finds a length of rope, throws one end down, and holds the other end, "Okay, climb up, I gotcha." She says.

All four human members and the dog climb out, and are soon on surface, "Thank you, Hunter." Velma says as she pats the she wolf on the shoulder thankfully.

"Think nothing of it, but let's get out of here." Hunter replies and leads them out.

Meanwhile, Fangface has rescued the rest of their friends, "It's a good thing you guys heard us, Fangsy." Kim says as they head out.

"(Grr) It was nothing, besides I'm sure Hunter's found the others by now." Fangface replies as he leads them out due to his super werewolf eye sight and hearing.

They soon run into the others, "Thank goodness you guys are okay, but where's Lindsey?" Kim remarks.

Hunter looks around, "I know I pulled her out of the trap, and I thought she was following us." She says and looks back the way they came.

Fangface and Hunter both suddenly tense up, and growl as a dark shadow suddenly appears before them, "Okay, who are you?" Hunter snarls.

"Ah ah, let's not be so hasty, werewolves, unless you want your little friend hurt." The shadow says as he holds Lindsey by the back of her shirt.

"Like, let her go." Shaggy says bravely, causing the look at him strangely, he looks at them, "What? I can't be brave to save someone I like?" he asks.

"That does it, the world's gonna end." Hunter remarks.

"Why's that, Hunter?" Fred asks.

Hunter smirks, "Because the coward's actually grown a backbone." She replies.

Shaggy glares at her but doesn't say anything as he is too worried about Lindsey.

"What do you want?" Biff asks.

"Easy, the girl for the werewolves." The shadow comments.

Both werewolves growl, "Over our dead bodies." Hunter snarls as she and Fangface extend their claws and snarl darkly at the figure.

The figure looks at them, then steps into the light to reveal Vincent, "Come now, Hunter, you really want to fight me?" he questions.

"Vincent, you no good piece of garbage, let her go or so help me they'll have to drag me off you're lifeless corpse." Hunter snarls as her accent slips.

"Such language, girl, didn't your mom teach you anything?" Vincent taunts.

Hunter growls, "She taught me plenty before you killed her, you backstabbing bastard." She snarls.

The Mystery Inc look from Vincent to Hunter and back, "What's up with this guy and how come he knows Hunter?" Fred asks Biff.

"He's a werewolf hunter and he killed Hunter's parents." Biff replies as he looks at Fangface and notices he is quite literally shaking in rage.

"(Grr) Leave my fiancé alone, Vincent, or you'll have to deal with me (snarl)." Fangface growls as he steps in between his love and the murderer of her family.

"Fangface, don't, this is my fight." Hunter states as she gently nudges her love to the side as she advances on Vincent.

Vincent shakes his head at her, "A pity really that I will have to destroy you, Hunter." He says and tosses Lindsey to the side where she lays unconscious. He then takes out his short sword and faces off against Hunter, "But so be it, prepare to die." He says and lunges at her.

Hunter side steps and swipes her claws across Vincent's back, leaving five long gashes down his back.

Vincent cries out in pain, whirls around quickly, and slices Hunter across the ribs. Hunter stumbles slightly, places one hand over her injury, and faces Vincent again, "It'll take more than that to take me down, murderer." Hunter states.

"Very well, have at it, beast." Vincent states and charges her, however a rather large rock slams into him, and knocks him into the side of the haunted house.

He looks up and sees Fangface standing there, the rage in his eyes causing them to almost glow, "(Grr) Be lucky I didn't intend to kill you." He snarls and goes to check on his mate.

However Hunter snaps her head up to see Vincent aiming a gun at her mate's back, "My love, behind you." She states, and with the last bit of her strength, jumps between Fangface and Vincent as he pulls the trigger. The gun fires and the bullet hit Hunter in the side, and lodges deeply in her ribs.

Hunter hits the ground unconscious, as Pugsy stomps up to Vincent, punches him in the face, and knocks him out.

Fangface looks down at his fallen love as blood begins to pool around her body, "Hunter, no, please no (grr)." He says and lifts her battered body off the ground.

Hunter manages a slight groan, opens her golden eyes, and looks at her love, "D..don't give up on m..me, yet." She says and passes back out.

"Fangface, come on, we need to get her out of here quickly." Kim says as she places a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Fangface gently picks up Hunter, and holds her against him, "(Grr) Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up, love." He says soothingly and cradles her closely as the Mystery Inc team checks on Lindsey.

"Like are they going to be okay?" Shaggy asks as he watches the Fangface gang leave.

"I…I don't know." Daphne says as she fights off her tears.

Lindsey moans as she regains consciousness, "What happened?" she asks as she slowly sits up and takes notices of the blood on the ground, and Vincent laying slumped against the wall.

"That man over there critically injured Hunter." Fred says as he helps her to her feet.

Velma starts to walk off, "I think we should follow and make sure Hunter will make it, because if it wasn't for her we'd still be trapped." She says.

The others nod in agreement and leave the amusement park.

Several hours later at a hospital in New Braunfels, which was the closest one to where they were, Hunter has been changed back into Kassy and is laying in a hospital bed in the ICU.

Fangface sits at her side, holding her hand, and watching her vital as they blink regularly on the machines, "Kassy, please, don't leave me (grr) I love you too much to lose you now." He says.

"Who says I'm going to leave you?" Kassy says weakly as she opens her green eyes and looks at her only love.

"Kassy, we thought you weren't going to make it (snarl)." Fangface states happily as he carefully leans forward and kisses her on the lips.

Kassy weakly returns the kiss, "Takes more than a gunshot and some scratches to keep me down." She states and groans, "Ow, but damn do they hurt." She adds.

The doctor walks in about then to notice his young patient is awake, "Ah, good you're awake, Ms. Bickerson." He says.

"Hey doc, so what's my prognosis?" Kassy asks.

"Well, you've suffered quite a bit of blood loss and couple of broken ribs, and we stitched the gash in your side, but otherwise you should be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor comments.

Kassy smiles, "Yay, one night of hospital food." She says sarcastically.

"She'll definitely live." Pugsy says as he peeks his head into the room.

"You're one lucky young lady, had your friends not gotten you here quickly you might've died." The doctor says and looks at Fangface, "You're also lucky that your boyfriend ran you in here pretty quickly." He adds.

Kassy shrugs, "One of the many perks of having a werewolf for a fiancé." She comments and squeezes his hand.

Fangface looks at her lovingly, "(Grr) No doubt." He simply comments.

"I think we should give these two some time alone." The doctor says to their other friends as he ushers them out.

"So what do you think?" Kassy asks her love.

"About what?" Fangface asks as he leans closer.

"About getting married as soon as we get back home, silly." Kassy replies.

"(Grr) I think that's an excellent idea." Fangface says and kisses her deeply.

Kassy gladly reciprocates as she lifts her arms up and wraps them around his neck, Fangface in return places a hand on either side of her body, and then just as quickly they pull back slightly out of breath.

"Damn, babe, didn't think you had it in ya." Kassy comments as she keeps her arms around his neck.

Fangface smiles, "(Grr) I'm full of surprises." He says and then looks up as the sun shines through the window and changes him back into Fangs who looks down at Kassy in surprise.

"Oo, oo, what are you doing in the hospital, Kass?" he asks.

"Long story, my love, that I don't think you'll quite believe." Kassy replies.

Fangs looks at her expectantly, "Tell me, please." He says.

"Alright, alright, but you might wanna sit down for this." Kassy replies and proceeds to tell him everything, including him being a werewolf.

"No way, I'm not a werewolf." Fangs says in denial.

Kassy nods, "Yea you are, and so am I." she replies and reaches over to the table, takes a piece of paper and draws a circle on it, "Watch this." She adds as she changes into Hunter.

Fangs' eyes widen slightly and then soften, "Wow, you're even more beautiful as a werewolf, Kassy." He says.

"I'm known as Hunter like this just like in your werewolf form you're known as Fangface." Hunter says.

'She's right.' Fangface suddenly says in Fangs' mind.

"Yikes, what was that?" Fangs asks outloud.

"What was what?" Hunter asks although she already knows, and then looks at the sun and changes back into Kassy.

"I heard a voice inside my head." Fangs says.

Kassy sits up slightly, "Probably Fangface, sit down and communicate with him, baby, and all will be revealed." She says.

Fangs' eyes suddenly shift to hazel, "(Grr) Are you sure, Kass?" Fangface asks through Fangs.

"I'm positive," Kassy says and yawns, "I'm gonna take me a nap." She adds as she closes her eyes and drifts off.

As Kassy snoozes, Fangs and Fangface get to know each other and soon build as strong a relationship as Hunter and Kassy have.

The next day, Kasandra is released from the hospital, they say goodbye to their new friends, and head back to New York for a much deserved rest.

A month later, Kassy and Fangs aka Hunter and Fangface get married, but that's for another story.

The amusement park in the Hill Country is completely demolished and Lindsey stays with the Mystery Inc team as Shaggy's new girlfriend.

The End?


End file.
